Wu Xing
General Wu Xing is a part of the Chinese army, who plans to dominate the world with a space-rocket embedded EMP system. He is the main antagonist of IGI 2: Covert Strike. IGI 2: Covert Strike: General Wu Xing is a leader of a Chinese Army division, and formerly a bureaucrat and close-personal friend of Chairman Mao. He planned to dominate the world, or in other words, start World War III by launching a space-rocket with EMP technology. He had made his secret weapons lab located under the cover of an ancient temple in the Spartley Islands of China for this purpose. However, the technology was not available in China but was researched in the USA. In order to get his hands on this technology, Xing hired Phillip White and Robert Quest, who were involved in Institute for Geotactical Intelligence in the United States. However, even after many years, both of them couldn't get hands on the EMP technology, until after three decades when Major Rebecca Anya, mission director of an IGI Operative David Jones, was injured during the final assault on the Russian mafia. White was subsequently appointed Jones' mission director. Fortunately for White, after their defeat at the murder of their leader, Ekk, the remaining groups of the Russian Mafia stole the prototype EMP chips from a US facility where the technology was being researched, and hid it in a lab in the Carpathians, under the cover of a weather station. Jones was sent by IGI, and under the command of his mission director White, to acquire chips from the lab. However, it was soon found that the chips were only an improved version, and the actual prototype was being transported across the border, which was later intercepted by Jones, who later stole these chips. During the mission, Quest acted as Jones' chopper's pilot. Later Jones was sent to a production facility, controlled by the Russian mafia, and responsible for the improvement of the prototype chips. However, after Jones brought the facility out of commission and also acquired blueprints for the chips, White and Quest betrayed him and he was forced to jump from his helicopter. Later, Jones was located by IGI, and was subsequently brought back. Eventually, due to his dealings with Jach Priboi, White was tracked by IGI in the Spartley Islands of China. Jones confronted Quest and eliminated him at an Egyptian port, where he was present to take delivery of a Eukaranoplane, bought from Priboi. Meanwhile, White accused Xing for the disappearance of Quest, who was, unbeknownst to him, killed by Jones. Xing became angry at his accusation and subsequently killed White. Jones was able to arrive at Xing's HQ, where he located the main computer and uploaded the information regarding Xing's plans to IGI. But the alarms went off and Jones had to confront Xing and his men, who were killed by him. After that Jones was able to launch Xing's rocket before someone got board onto it, resulting in the failure of Xing's plan. Strategy: Wu Xing only appears in a single mission, along with his special forces troops. He is armed with powerful weapons, and so are his troops. So it is recommended to eliminate him on the spot before he retaliates. Appearances: IGI 2: Covert Strike: * Island Assault * Air-strike * Secret Weapons Lab Picture: See also *Phillip White *Robert Quest Category:Characters:Independent Category:Characters